Key to the Vault of the Dark One
}} The Key to the Vault of the Dark One is the key that holds the power to resurrect a deceased Dark One if entered into the Vault of the Dark One. However, the cost of resurrecting the Dark One is the life of the person who uses it. Neal uses the key to resurrect Rumplestiltskin and eventually loses his life because of it. History 'Before the Second Curse' }} Neal and Belle meet Lumière in the Dark Castle. He explains that he was trapped in his candelabra form by Rumplestiltskin when he was unable to uphold his end of a deal and can only come out when his candles are lit. He helps the pair of them, when they say Rumple will be able to reverse what was done to him, by showing them a large book in which a key is kept: the key to the Vault of the Dark One, where the very first Dark One was made. They find this vault within a snowy clearing and light up Lumière once they do. When they dare to question his knowledge, he argues that he's been kept up in that library for over two hundred years, despite Belle knowing that it was built not long before Regina's curse was cast. This leads the candelabra to admit that the Wicked Witch was in fact the one to imprison him so that Neal and Belle would resurrect Rumple and she would be able to control him, but Neal simply takes this to mean that it can be done, despite Belle protesting that it must be the wrong thing to do. Deciding that the cost is worth it, Neal places the key into the center of the vault and burns his hand as he does so, causing it to open and for Rumple to form from the inky blackness. Suddenly, Neal collapses and the Wicked Witch arrives on the scene, explaining to them that a life must be exchanged in order for Rumple's to be saved, ergo Neal is dying so that his father may live. Rumple tries his best to save his son, but the Witch points out that he can't keep Baelfire as well as his dagger, and so he hands over the latter, allowing himself to absorb his son and keep him sustained within his own body. However, two minds in one head drives Rumplestiltskin to insanity. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 3' }} After a new Dark Curse is cast which sends everyone back to Storybrooke with no memory of what they did over the last year spent in the Enchanted Forest, Neal fails to make a reappearance, much to Emma's concern once she regains her memories and returns herself. However, he one day busts into Gold's shop and immediately collapses, being taken to the hospital by Belle. Emma soon arrives to ask him a few questions, and he explains that the last thing he remembers is saying goodbye to her as Regina sent them all back home, and then he was running through the woods. He seems reluctant to accept that it's really been a whole year, and even more so that Henry doesn't remember him. After it is revealed to Neal that his father is still alive and out there somewhere, Emma notices a burn on his hand and asks Belle to research it whilst she and David go looking for Gold. Neal is looked over by Hook, who hugs his old friend, apologizing for all the dispute that took place between them over Emma, denoting it as silly. Neal agrees, happy to have made amends with Killian, and Hook soon lets Baelfire out into the woods so that he can aid Emma in her search. He finds her soon enough, just after she lost Gold, but she is soon phoned by Belle and told what the symbol on Neal's hand means: it comes from the key to the Vault of the Dark One, and if Neal used it to resurrect Rumple, he should be dead right now. Suddenly, Neal collapses, and it is realized that he and Gold have been sharing a body. He begs Emma to separate the two of them with her magic, pointing out that his father is of more use to them for he can tell them who the Wicked Witch is, and Emma manages to do so, meaning Neal begins to die slowly on the ground. Category:Items